


Season Premiere: Beginnings

by colls



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Five firsts.(made for a Starfleet challenge - theme 'beginnings')





	1. Solid Ground (Travis)

The first time he stood on solid ground he was twelve years old. His folks claimed he'd been ground side earlier, but he doesn't remember. He remembers the time he was twelve and he couldn't wait to get back on the ship. He'd had a mild panic attack over it.

Growing up a space boomer meant he we wasn't comfortable with wide open spaces, sunshine, and natural gravity. The Captain said that you can't be afraid of the wind, but wind was just... weird. In space, wind meant a hull breach and you should very much be afraid of that.


	2. Vulcan Language (Hoshi)

The first alien language she learned was Vulcan. No surprise there, Vulcans were the first aliens humans met. What many people don't realize is that there are actually variations to the Vulcan language. Modern Golic is the common spoken version, but there are others even if infrequently used. Traditional Golic, the language most often used in literature and ceremony, is actually more emotive and contains expressions not found in their standard everyday speech. While they don't contain as many variations as human speech (there are thousands of human languages, Vulcans scoff, but there are!) what variations there are are illuminating.


	3. Red Shirt #5

The first time he was in space he threw up. Not a very auspicious beginning for his Starfleet career, but he soldiered on and eventually learned to quell his nausea. He was quite proud of that, but couldn't mention it because doing so would be admitting to having had a weakness in the first place. 

It's paid off, because today he was finally selected for an away mission. Now he was suited up and helping to inspect what appeared to be an abandoned asteroid mine in a territory of unexplored space.

He couldn't wait to tell the folks back home.


	4. Pecan Pie (T'Pol/Trip)

She's not sure precisely when it happened, but she does recall when she first noticed it. When his gregarious nature finally slipped in under her defenses. 

It was the pecan pie. A food void of any nutritional value, but he savored it and spoke of it fondly. 

"Good for the soul," he'd claimed.

She recalls how she sat alone in her quarters contemplating a slice of pecan pie. How she declined to return to Vulcan with Captain Vanik, defying her culture. How fascinating it was to live among all these humans, not just the Commander. 

But the Commander was interesting.


	5. Top Dog (Porthos)

Being First Canine of Starfleet isn't as easy as it sounds. It's not an official title, but Porthos knows he's top dog. As the dog on the first flagship, he's got to set an example. It's a tough job making sure his Captain takes the responsibility of caring for the top dog seriously. He's usually pretty good about breakfast, feeding Porthos promptly at 0700 every morning, but he sometimes gets distracted and forgets midday snacks and afternoon play time. He has other crew members he visits, and they'll sometimes give him snacks and belly rubs. He never tells his Captain.


End file.
